


Language of Prayer

by HiddenEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beard Kink, Bearded Luke Skywalker, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “What,” is the first thing Din says before Luke can greet him. “is that.”The man has the gall to tilt his head to the side in visible confusion. “What’s what?”“That,” Din deadpans. He lifts his hand and pokes a finger onto where his cleft should be. The tip of the digit actually sinks a bit into the mess. What the kriff.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 56
Kudos: 224





	Language of Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> No words. Just vibes. Just Din getting his ass eaten on this fine evening.

Din can’t find it in himself to stop staring.

It’s expected, really. While he prides himself to have some order of self-control when it comes to the person who currently holds his heart, Din would not have readied himself for the sucker punch that goes through right in the middle of his stomach that comes with the moment he sees his husband’s face.

Or rather, his _beard_.

Luke has been away from Yavin 4 for almost a month, scouring through an old Jedi Temple somewhere in the Outer Rim. Din can’t bring himself to remember where, at that moment, when he’s far too busy staring at the hairy animal that grew around the wide grin Luke is wearing.

He hauls his giant duffel bag out of the X-wing, no doubt filled with books and holocrons and other trinkets that he’s picked up from his adventure. There’s a stack of books he tucks under his arm, dusted looking but still appears to be in good condition. There’s almost a swagger in his steps as he makes his way towards Din, no doubt satisfied with his findings.

“What,” is the first thing Din says before Luke can greet him. “is that.”

The man has the gall to tilt his head to the side in visible confusion. “What’s what?”

“That,” Din deadpans. He lifts his hand and pokes a finger onto where his cleft should be. The tip of the digit actually sinks a bit into the mess. What the kriff. 

“Oh, my beard?” Luke rubs a palm over his cheek thoughtfully, almost _fondly_ , making Din drop his own hand. “Yeah. So. You know how Ossus has this Great Jedi Library, right?”

Ossus. Now, Din remembers. Luke has been pretty excited to go there when he heard there’s a Jedi temple _and_ a Jedi library. “Yeah.”

“Yeah. So. The meditative state I was in may have gone a lil’ deeper than I thought it usually would when I got thrown back into time. It’s fine, I’m fine,” Luke adds quickly when Din feels a spike of worry. “I didn’t realise how much time had passed when I was busy watching whatever past the Force wanted me to see.”

“How long were you even meditating?” Din asks with a justifiable amount of disbelief. 

“About three days,” Luke informs him, hefting the duffel bag higher on his shoulder. 

“And when did this happen?” Because Din really finds it hard to believe that it only takes _three_ days for anyone to grow a full beard.

“Hm. Slightly over a week ago, I think.” Luke shrugs. “And then, I poured myself into the library that I kinda forgot about the outside world for a while until it’s time for me to come back.”

Din scrutinises him. “Did you even eat?”

“I had ration bars.”

“Those aren’t real meals.”

“Sometimes I had those, too,” Luke defends himself, crossing his arms. “And I showered. And slept. Everything else just doesn’t seem to matter as much anymore when I found what I needed to start a new Jedi Order.” 

Luke doesn’t even shave that much. Sure, Din’s seen him with a five o’clock shadow more than once since they got together, but Luke is one of those people who’d make sure he cleans himself up before going on with his day. The stubble he’d grow would usually be gone the next day, where he’s gotten a chance to have a longer look into the mirror of their refresher. 

Now, he has a beard, more than _Din_ ever manages to grow, and he finds himself in a conflict of emotions because on one hand, he’s so used to seeing Luke clean-shaven that coming back home with a whole beard on his face throws Din into a loop. 

On another hand, Luke looks damn good with it. The darker shade of blonde hair is a fitting match against his bright blue eyes, making them shine a little brighter than they have any right to be. And what’s great is that his beard grows to be so in place and neat, that Din can’t find himself to be mildly surprised at how Luke is just that way with himself even if he’s only admitted that he hasn’t been caring about his appearance lately.

It’s— it’s _illegal_ , is what it is. How can one man be so perfect, Din doesn’t know, but he likes to think Luke Skywalker is in that category.

Artoo beeps impatiently from the X-wing, pulling their attention to the droid from where he’s still in his cubicle.

“Sorry, Artoo,” Luke calls out, careful in putting down his stuff by their feet before he turns around to help Artoo off the X-wing. 

Artoo beeps again, and Luke clicks his tongue. “I promise I didn’t forget you.”

Din takes a deep breath, and bends down to pick up the duffel bag and take the books off the ground.

He hopes this doesn’t awaken anything in him.

* * *

Luke is torturing him.

It turns out, he’s still far too immersed in his readings and studying that for once, he can’t bring himself to give a damn about that beard. The moment he enters the refresher for a quick shower, Din unpacks his bag for him. He takes the dirty clothes and robes and dumps them into the hamper, making a mental note to wash them later.

He doesn’t expect Luke to come out of the refresher far too early. He’s showered, yes, and has changed into a new set of clothes. But when Din looks up, Luke is rubbing his hair with a towel, and he still has that animal on his face.

It’s making Din have his heart rate kick up a notch. That’s very unfair. He’s been fine before this. Until Luke comes back with new fuzz and then Din is, of course, an absolute goner.

Din decides he needs his hands to move, because the itch to touch that beard is sinking fast and deep under his skin and he might not trust himself to do anything respectable prior after that. He makes himself take off his helmet and settles it on the bed beside the duffel bag. “You look like you’re in a hurry.”

“I found more information about the Jedi than I thought I would,” Luke beams, and Maker, everything’s more blinding now. “I was so sure that the Empire had destroyed the whole library, in the state I found it. But then, there was a secret room where there was some sort of archive, and I had to use the Force to open it.”

“That’s nice,” Din can’t stop staring at that _beard_ , kracking _hell_. “I’m guessing from how your bag’s almost ripping in half, you took every book you saw?”

“I did,” Luke confirms proudly, hanging the towel on the hook by the wall. “There were holocrons, too, even if they weren’t as many. But, I managed to bring them back with me, so I’d like to think it wasn’t all lost than I thought it would be.”

“I’m happy for you,” Din says, because he is, really. Only he’s a little distracted at the moment and he has to refocus himself to the present before Luke notices. He stands still when Luke covers the space between them with a wide smile.

“Thank you, honey,” Luke kisses his cheek, and—

 _Oh_ , Din thinks helplessly, when there’s a prickle of hair brushing against his skin, lighting him up like a circuit. It’s soft, it’s sweet, it’s the type of affection he normally gets from Luke. Only, his nerves feel like they’re bouncing against the walls of his body, and true enough, all doubt that lingers behind vanishes with a puff of smoke.

Din holds onto his cheek and turns his head to capture his kiss properly. It has Luke immediately sinking into his touch, his hands finding themselves on his hips as he sighs in content.

Din doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around him, bringing him closer that the line of his body slots perfectly against Luke’s, the familiar warmth seeps into the beskar he wears despite it being completely impossible. That’s just Luke, he supposes; that’s just the effect he has on Din, and he loves it as much as he loves him.

It has Luke chuckling breathlessly against his lips, his beard rubbing against Din’s chin, and the same zap of electricity shocks his system from the gesture that he can’t find himself to hold back when he prods his tongue into his mouth.

Luke groans, pushing against his chest that he’s forced to walk backwards, right until Din feels his back collide with the wall behind him. He brings Luke close, licking behind the row of his upper front teeth while his hand wanders to his front, pushing up his tunic to run a gloved hand up his abdomen.

It makes Luke gasp into his mouth, stomach caving at the touch, and Din lets his fingers sail across the hem of his pants when Luke suddenly grabs onto his wrist.

“As much I wanna show you how much I miss you,” he breathes out, eyes jumping around his face. “I need to see Grogu first. It’s been a while, and I wanna share everything I found with him.”

Din huffs out a breath, letting his mouth sail over the line of his jaw, likes how the little hairs tickle his lips, before he presses a kiss on the space below his ear. “He’s sleeping in his room. Let him be.”

“No, he’s awake,” Luke corrects him breathlessly. Din grunts again, curling his fingers into the waistline of his pants and giving it a tug. “Don’t take off my pants. He knows I’m back, and he’s on his way here.”

Din sighs, tilting his head back to the wall as he meets those bright blue eyes through his lashes. His irises are dilated. Good. At least, Din’s not the only one affected by this. “You owe me.”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know.” He gives Din one last kiss before he steps back. 

Then, the door to their bedroom slides open. 

There’s something warm and bright in the way Grogu lets out an excited giggle as he toddles towards where Luke is, going as fast as his little feet can go the moment he sees the Jedi Master who has finally gotten back again after a month of being off-world. 

Luke grins brightly in response as he swoops forward to pick Grogu up. He holds him close to his chest, a hand brushing over his head. “Hello to you too, little one. I’m glad to see you.”

Grogu babbles, patting his chin, and Luke bursts out in laughter at whatever hilarious thing the kid has said. “No, I didn’t put a loth cat on my face. But, I suppose it does look like that, huh?”

Din smiles, warmth spreading across his chest as he watches his two favourite people. “He thinks you have a loth cat on your face?”

“He thinks I shave some poor loth cat to make my face warmer,” Luke explains with a tap of a finger on Grogu’s nose. It makes the kid scrunch up his face at the touch, causing Luke to laugh again. “No, Grogu. I didn’t take the loth cat’s fur. That would be rather mean of me.”

Grogu gives him a doubtful look, head tilting to the side. 

“I don’t think it’s practical of me to shave a loth cat and stick its hair onto my face, especially in this weather,” Luke muses to whatever it is that Grogu says to him, already walking out of the room. Din pushes himself off the wall and follows them into the hallways of their home. 

Grogu harrumphs. Luke shrugs. “It grows on its own.”

There’s a gurgle of response from Grogu, as if he’s begrudgingly accepting his answer. Luke hums in content, and Din falls into step with them. “Did you do the meditation like I told you to? To steer your way through the Force?” 

There’s a sound of affirmation coming from Grogu, who’s glancing at Din with a look that says he’s tattling on him. It has Luke giving out an inquisitive sound, following his gaze to look at Din, too. 

He cocks up an eyebrow in response; if there’s anything he learned about these two, they like to conspire against him for the sake of petty arguments. But, he doesn’t mind — it’s all done in good spirits and nothing more.

“Grogu says you’ve been hovering,” Luke reports, and it has both he and Grogu staring at him at the same time. 

“I have not,” Din swiftly says, and they find themselves in the dining room. Luke sets Grogu on his high chair and grabs a fruit from the bowl to occupy him with it; Din continues his way towards the kitchen. Then, Luke follows behind him.

“He also says you won’t let him walk outside the house alone,” he continues, stepping around him when Din goes to the fridge and peers at their options. Luke leans against the counter, arms crossed, and ducks his head to make Din meet his eyes. His eyebrows arch up in inquiry. “Did something happen when I was gone?”

“Not really,” Din takes out some vegetables and some frozen minced meat. He’ll make something noodle-y today. “I mean, everything’s fine. Nothing tried to kill us when you went off-world. But,” He shrugs, settling the raw food on the counter. “I guess it got too quiet.”

“Aw, you missed me.” Luke grins, eye twinkling, and his beard makes him all the more endearing, really. Din doesn’t know how long he’ll survive without wanting to touch it again. “It’s okay. I missed you, too. Even if we called almost everyday.”

“Okay, that’s the thing I still don’t understand,” Din waves a hand towards his face. “How is it that you were able to grow _that_ when I holocalled you almost everyday?”

Luke shrugs. “I don’t know. You probably didn’t notice it?”

Din frowns slightly. “That’s kinda hard to believe.”

“Why? Because you think nothing escapes your notice?” Luke teases, pushing himself off the counter to open the cabinet. He takes out a packet of dried pasta. “It’s okay. I’ll shave it off later, if you don’t like it.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Din says in a far too blasé of a tone, making the smile on Luke’s face turn a little more wicked.

“Yeah?” He steps into his space, the pasta set down beside the other food that have been brought out. “Y’think I should keep it?”

Din takes that as an invitation to brush a thumb across his chin, loosely tilting Luke’s head up with the tip of his fingers. The warm look simmers underneath those blue eyes, and they stare back at him with something knowing when Din skirts his touches across the length of his jaw in feigned consideration.

He hums, pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth, the blonde whiskers prickling his lips, before he steps away. “Maybe.” 

Luke’s eyes darken for a while, causing Din to offer him a quick smirk before he focuses on the task at hand. “Gotta admit. Grogu was right about the loth cat thing.”

Luke snorts out a bout of laughter, and moves forward to help him boil the pasta. “It’s because of the colour, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Din confirms.

* * *

Din gasps, groaning loudly from his throat when Luke clenches around his cock, who’s pressing his knees against his hips from where he comes in Din’s hand, head thrown back with a keen towards the ceiling from where he's seated on top of him.

Immediately, Luke slumps forward, and Din manages to catch his shoulders before his face plants roughly into his chest. They breathe heavily in tandem, chest rising and falling together, when Din leans forward and plants a kiss on top of his forehead. 

“Best welcome home present,” Luke tells him with breathless laughter. “Maybe, I should get away more.”

“Do not,” Din grunts when Luke wiggles on top of him, his already softening cock still stuffed inside him, and lightly slaps his ass to stop him from moving about. “Stop it.”

“Hm, you love it,” Luke lifts his head and kisses his nose, and there’s no stopping the low groan from both of them when he pulls himself off Din, his dick springing free. 

Din quickly collects him in his arms before he can move away, rolling around the bed until he’s the one who’s on top this time, and leans down to give him a long kiss. It has Luke sighing into his mouth, smiling unabashedly with unbridled joy as he slides his right palm up his neck. 

Din deepens the kiss, unable to stop himself from cupping his face and tilting Luke’s head just right that he’s able to taste every corner of his mouth. One thumb caresses mindlessly against his beard, and Din likes the touch of it under the pad of his digit, before letting it sail higher until he’s pressing it against his sideburn.

“I wanna try something,” Luke mumbles against him, his left hand trailing down the length of his body until it stops near his ass. 

“Should I be worried?” Din brings his kisses to his cheek, rubbing his own against Luke’s. 

“I think you’d like it,” Luke rumbles out. Then, he brings his mouth to his ear with a graze of his lips, the hand near his ass already creeping further below and is now squeezing a handful of ample flesh in his grip. 

“I want you to sit on my face,” Luke tells him quietly into his ear, and Din can’t stop the shudder that wrecks up his spine.

“Yeah?” He croaks out, because _fuck_ , that sounds hot as hell, if the way his dick is already twitching in interest says anything. 

“Mm-hm. ‘Wanna eat you all up,” Luke promises, both his hands now on Din’s ass, and his heart thunders against his chest when his husband parts his cheeks, letting the cool air touch his hole and leaving him far too exposed. “I bet you taste good.”

“ _Luke_ ,” Din hushes out, flushing down to his chest. It makes Luke chuckle in delight, kissing the embarrassment away from his neck with a tilt of his head.

“I’ll make you feel good,” he says again with that same reverence that leaves Din absolutely undone. Luke slips a finger down his crack, dancing dangerously close to his entrance as he holds his gaze, the blues in his eyes all but disappeared behind the wall of dark desire brewing in them. “Make you come on my mouth alone.”

Din can’t help the small whine that escapes his mouth, before he’s shoving his face into Luke’s neck. It makes him chuckle, pressing a kiss against the side of his head. “Whaddaya say? It’s all up to you.”

“You know what I’m about to say,” Din grumbles out, and he can feel Luke grin underneath him.

“And?”

Din huffs, pushing his ass against his grip as an obvious hint. “ _Yes._ ”

Luke curses softly. “Up,” he orders, slapping a hand onto his ass. Din does as he’s told, letting Luke pull himself up on the bed properly so that he’s comfortable against the mattress. He quirks up an eyebrow at him, twirling his forefinger into a circle between them. “Turn around.”

Din feels himself flash hot and red under his skin, the first tendrils of timidity reaching across his chest that he swallows it down forcefully. He scoots nearer, swinging his leg across his chest, trying not to tremble when Luke gently holds onto his hips and guides him back.

Din lets himself hover above him, feeling puffs of warm clouds against his ass as Luke lets his palms rub up and down his thighs in consolation. His breath catches in his throat when Luke presses a kiss against his right cheek.

“Ready?” He asks below him, and Din shudders out a breath, rearranging his hold onto the headboard behind him.

“Yeah.”

Luke doesn’t need to be told twice when he parts his cheeks again and shoves his face into his ass.

Din gasps when the prod of tongue pushes against his hole, making him grip tightly onto the headboard when the stab of his beard rubs against his skin. It lights him up, his already poor nerves frizzling under his skin that has his dick perk right back up into attention.

Luke lavishes all his attention onto him, holding Din still with a strong but careful touch onto his spreaded cheeks as he licks and prods his way around his entrance, the soft muscle of his tongue a fervent thing against him.

Din breathes heavily through his nose, subconsciously rocking his hips back as Luke makes him feel so damn good; it’s a wonder why Luke likes it when Din does it to him, why he’s so insatiable when it comes to having his mouth on him. Din doesn’t mind, because he likes having his mouth on Luke.

Din chokes out when there’s a flash of teeth grazing against his hole, the beard rubbing insistently against him that he begins to feel the burn of it. _That’s_ addicting, too. “ _Luke_.”

Luke rumbles out a response, and it travels all the way to the tail of his spine when he tries to prod his tongue into him, parting his cheeks a little more.

It has Din tightening his hold onto the headboard, almost splintering it under his grip when he lets out a moan. 

He pants when Luke does it again with more intent, slurping him up as if he’s a eight course meal that needs to be devoured on sight, as if he’s the best thing he’s ever eaten and he doesn’t want it to end.

Then, there’s a prod of finger against his entrance, and Din finds himself sucking a breath, tensing above him. Luke withdraws and slides a hand up his waist in assurance, leaning back enough to croak out, “Is this okay?”

Din nods, closing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I just—“

“I can stop, if you want—“

“No,” he cuts him off quickly, far too quickly. He takes a deep breath. “It’s just— it’s been a while.”

Luke rubs a hand over his hip, pressing a kiss to his right cheek. “Okay. I’ll be careful.”

Din nods, not sure if Luke can see him, but when he lets his hand sail over his thigh again to soothe him, Din lets himself relax, loosening his hold a bit onto the headboard.

There’s a click of a tube when Luke no doubt reaches for the lube, and wet fingers smear against his ass when he parts his cheeks once more. The touch of the oily substance against his skin has Din swallowing down a shudder, and Luke doesn’t stop this time when he leans forward and licks him up again.

Din tries to breathe properly through his nose, unable to stop himself from rocking back against his face again, a low groan breaking free when Luke uses his teeth to reprimand him. Those wet fingers join with his tongue, flitting against his entrance, and Din anticipates them with bated breath.

When the first finger breaches into his hole, he arches his back, a moan breaking free, and Luke slides his tongue into him to taste him there, too, moving along his finger.

Din almost chokes on his own saliva when both tongue and finger move in and out of him together, black spots dancing in his eyes because fuck, _fuck_ , it’s so fucking good, he forgets how this feels when it’s been years since he got himself fucked like this. 

He can feel and hear Luke breathing heavily under him, working him open enthusiastically as he licks into his hole, before another finger joins the first, sliding easily into him.

It makes Din keen deep in his throat, and Luke must have felt it through him when he groans helplessly in response, his teeth tugging against the rim of his hole that has Din almost jumping off him.

“ _Fuck_ , Luke,” he cries out roughly, his cock bouncing in front of him when Luke hauls him back down with whitening knuckles. Din groans again when Luke shoves his fingers into him deeply, before dragging them back out to stuff them back in again.

“You’re so fucking _amazing_ ,” Luke mumbles out, beard burning on his skin from how he’s been rubbing his face shamelessly against him. 

Din braces a hand against Luke’s hip, back arching as he tries to ground himself against the onslaught of attacks that are currently done against his hole. He unlatches his fingers from the headboard and reaches for his dick, aching and heavy between his legs as he wants to offer himself some relief.

Luke catches his wrist, and Din groans loudly in protest. “Luke, c’mon—“

“With my mouth, honey,” Luke reminds him, holding his hand back. “Wanna make you come with my mouth _only_.”

Din lets out a shuddering breath, tethering on a frustrated sob, because he feels like he’s going to burst from how tight his body feels under his skin, but he can’t come now. Not when Luke has insisted this and frankly, Din can't bring himself to mind _much._

Din wiggles above him, and Luke’s forced to let go of his wrist to smack a palm against his side to make him stay still. “Just—“ Din releases another heavy breath. “Hurry up. I’m close.”

“That’s the plan,” Luke agrees mischievously, and there’s no stopping him from putting his mouth on him again.

Two fingers and a tongue work him open, and Din can’t stop the river of noises from escaping his mouth, feels the build-up rapidly growing up his abdomen every time Luke lets his teeth play a part in it. 

His fingers prod against his prostate, rough and true, shocking Din when his orgasm rips away from him, making him come all over his front and splattering white against Luke’s own chest. 

Luke moans loudly under him, rubbing his face against his ass as Din shakes above him, breathing hard through his mouth as he tries to catch his breath. There’s a nip of teeth against his ass, right where the burn of his beard sits smart there, before Luke slowly withdraws his fingers that every drag lights Din up on fire.

He moans, unable to hold himself up anymore when he tilts to his side of the bed. Luke is on him the next instant, kissing his mouth hard and deep that Din is able to taste himself on him, and that has him shuddering out a breath.

Luke grins widely when he leans back to look at him. “You okay?”

Din blinks back at him. “I think I need a minute.”

Luke laughs softly, combing his dry fingers through his hair that has Din closing his eyes. “I take it it wasn’t so bad?”

“If you want me to say that it was kriffing great and I wouldn’t mind it if you do it again,” Din says, eyes still closed when he feels Luke’s smug look above him. “Then, yes.”

“Good to know,” Luke says breezily, leaning forward to press another kiss on him, when Din feels the way his still hard dick pokes against his hip.

He sails his hand down his chest until he gets to wrap his fingers around him, causing Luke to gasp into his mouth when Din gives him a little squeeze.

Din bares his teeth into a grin. “My turn.”


End file.
